


Our song

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, They're just gay as always, idk they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: “Sora?”“Mh?”He watched the growing pile of papers. “Isn’t this too much? Don’t rush, there’s time…”“Ahh, these are just ideas! I’m still merging them together, don’t worry!”
Relationships: Etou Kouki & Oohara Sora, Etou Kouki/Oohara Sora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Our song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I'm soft. I love so much. Kou Sora is so wholesome i can't. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Screat at me in my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaiCrystal4?s=08) ~
> 
> I'll keep watching the pv now.

Sora stretched as he went out of the room, already showered. “Morning!”

“Sora? You’re up early. Morning. Do you want coffee?”

“Nope, it’s fine! Fufu, you see, I’m gonna have breakfast at Growth’s dorms~ Ah, I’ll eat Kou-kun’s fluffy pancakes!”

Mori watched as he prepared a bag, putting his things into it, his phone, charger, and others. “You have a shooting together in some hours, right?”

“Yup! Since its our first job of the day we’ll go together~”

“Okay, that’s all! I’m going!”

“Have a good day, Sora.”

\--o—

“Our pieno di colore clothes!”

Sora looked as the staff prepared it, letting them get into their idol costumes.

Kou nodded, before staying still to let the staff fix his hair. “I heard we’ll do some shooting with those, and the others with our usual costumes.”

“Ooh, I see!”

They took the first set of pics in the studio, still early as they went up to take a second set.

“Ohara-san, Eto-san, we’re sorry, but we have some problems with the camera. Would it be okay if we move it for a bit?”

“Of course, that’s no problem. I have nothing else today, what about you, Kou-kun?”

“It’s fine for me too. Shall we go to the dressing room?”

“Ah, there’s no need. If it’s okay, we can clear a table for you.”

“Yes! Thank you so much!”

“Thank you.”

They moved to the side, getting some drinks from the staff. “Ah, Kou-kun! I brought some things for the duets, I want you to look at it!”

“Okay?” Sora reached for his bag, taking out his notebook and separate pages. “Sora?”

“Mh?”

He watched the growing pile of papers. “Isn’t this too much? Don’t rush, there’s time…”

“Ahh, these are just ideas! I’m still merging them together, don’t worry!” He kept looking in his bag, before taking out some more things. “Look, look! I couldn’t find a dark blue marker, but I went to this pretty store that Mamo-chan mentioned, it had a lot of green markers so I picked this one that I thought suited Kou-kun! I want to show you how we should divide the lines!”

Kou let out a laugh, taking the notes. “You sure are prepared.”

“This is my song with Kou-kun, I need to be prepared!”

Kou took off his gloves, tracing the letters after it. “Sora? About this part…”

“Yes! Tell me all about it, but it’s just a draft, we can change it! Don’t worry, tell me what’s wrong!”

“Sora, calm down. I like it. But you spelled it wrong.”

Sora stopped suddenly, leaning over to watch what he signaled. “Eh?”

“Here, this word.”

“Uwah- Kou-kun, I’m so sorry! I’ll fix it immediately!”

He laughed softly, and kept reading. “As I thought, I really like Sora’s songs. I’ll be excited to hear this.”

“W-Well. Maybe Kou-kun can come over when I have something more? I’ll show you the rhythm I’ve been thinking of…”

“Of course, I’d love that. I’ll bring snacks.”

“Yes!”

They kept talking of the lyrics for a while, before putting it away.

“Kou-kun, if we get to dance this, should we do something flashy?”

“Something flashy? I guess that’d depend in how the song sounds at the end.”

“Yup! I want to do something like Shun-san and Hajime-san did in their last song! I saw them talking about it.”

“Shun-san and Hajime-san?”

“Yes! Kou-kun, come here!”

Kou stood at his side, and Sora grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “They held hands like this…” He grabbed the other, and Kou let him guide it. “And… there!”

“It seems nice.”

“Right?~ We could talk about it once the song is done. I hope that’s soon.”

“Gah- Kou-kun! You just said I shouldn’t rush!”

Sora pulled away, bringing a hand to his chest while he did a pained expression at him.

Kou couldn’t help the chuckle that only seemed to offend him more. “Haha, sorry, sorry. But I do mean it. Take your time, Sora.” He walked to him, grabbing his hand again. “I’ll be waiting for it. So we can dance something like this…” He imitated what Sora did before, leaving him silent. “and there.”

“Ahh!”

“Sora?”

Sora blushed, and rushed back to the table, whining in his hands. “Kou-kun! So mean!”

“Eto-san, Ohara-san, we’re ready for you! Thank you for your patience!”

“Ah, a moment!”

“This is… _My song with Kou-kun_.” Kou smiled, watching as Sora wrote it in the corner of the paper.

“Let’s go, Sora.”

“Yes!”


End file.
